Rivals
by Animelord25
Summary: Members of the guild have been acing strange, all seeming to try and get more time with the beloved celestial mage. Who will win Lucy's heart. P.S. This contains girlxgirl, if ya don't like, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, and I had this idea just randomly come into my mind. I don't know how many stories I'll publish, but who cares. There will be 6 people fighting for Lucy, three are Natsu, Loke, and Erza, tell me who you think all**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"C'mon Natsu, why can't you just use the door for once?" I whined. Natsu had a habit of breaking in through my window without permission. Things have been pretty normal for a while, but, some of my friends are acting weird. Like, weirder than normal.

"But Luce, I wanted to go on a job, besides, it'll just be me and you, Happy is gonna stay home and fish!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly

"What?! But, what about Gray, Erza, and Wendy?! Shouldn't we go as a team?!" I was kinda shocked, to be honest. Normally, it'd be me, Natsu, and Happy. But just the two of us? Is he planning something? Maybe he's gonna ask me out, but I don't know what I'd say!

"Let's go!" Natsu dragged me out of my house, and all the way to the train station for this job. He must be really excited.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V. (Interesting P.O.V.)

A lot of my friends have been acting odd, especially around Lucy. Of course, I'm fairly certain, they have crushes on her, not like it matters to me, or anything, I don't like Lucy like that. She's like my little sister, and as the 'big brother' I gotta make sure nothing bad is going on. But, I think flame brain took her on a job. So, I have to wait. Maybe I'll go question some other people, but now, I'm gonna go get some sleep, and pray that Juvia doesn't stalk me straight to my place.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Natsu, wait up!" I run after Natsu, trying to catch up to him. After we got off the train, he ran off, screaming about freedom. We eventually got to the client's place, Natsu, full of energy, and me, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you the mages who took the job request?" We nodded. The client brought us inside and gave us details. We needed to stop some bandits, easy. What we didn't know is that the bandits also used magic. We found that out halfway through the battle.

"Silver Make: Hammer!" I barely dodged the silver hammer. I needed some spirits.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Loke!" Loke appeared, and smiled at me.

"Hey Lucy, did ya need me cause you were getting kinda lonely?" Loke seemed to notice the bandits, and sighed. "Gimme a sec." He ran up the them. "Regulus Impact!" Loke had blown most of the bandits away. "Now, where were we." He came back over to e and attempted to pull me into a hug, but Natsu sucker punched Loke before I could yell at him.

"You defeated most of the bad guys!" Natsu yelled at Loke. Natsu looked at me. "And tried to put your paws on Lucy! She's my friend!"

"Okay, lets go home now, bye Loke." I shut Loke away and took Natsu to the clients. We got our reward and headed home. I didn't expect to see him, the blonde guild master …. Sting.

* * *

**Peace out guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was busy all week. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

I can't believe Sting actually had the balls to show up, I mean, think about it, he helped in the tormenting of our guild, and he had the audacity to show that smug dragon slayer face. I see that Natsu and Lucy are back. I pull Lucy aside.

"Can we talk….. In private."

"Sure, Gray." We head to the back of the guild. "So, what did you need, Gray?"

"I just wanted to know if you were aware of the situation that is going to happen very soon. Quite a few people want you." Lucy blushes slightly.

"Are you one of those people?"

"Nah, I'm just curious about your love life, but, you probably shouldn't let Mira know, she might end up dying in happiness." Lucy laughs.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Mira dying."

"Well, I'll let you go talk to Sting, see ya around, Lucy." I walk off to find Erza. I have to let her know about the competition for Lucy.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Gray pulled up a good point. People are fighting for me ... but , I don't know my feelings for the others. But, I guess I should go talk to Sting. I mean, I want to be nice. I head out to find him. He was sitting in the guild hall, talking about how he could beat Natsu in an instant. I walk over.

"Hey Sting."

"Hey beautiful." I blush a bit. "Ya know, Lucy, we could use another celestial mage, you should join us at Sabertooth. Yukino would be happy to see you."

"Sting, what are you doing." Rogue says from behind Sting.

"Talking to Lucy, she would be way cooler in Sabertooth, just saying."

"I'll consider, meet me at the edge of town at 9:00." Sting nods and smiles at me.

"See ya later, Lucy." He walks off with Lector, Rogue and Frosh follow.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

"Erza!" I run up to her. She looks over.

"Yes Gray?"

"I think Sting and Natsu might be trying to make moves on Lucy!" Erza scowls. I think she's getting mad. I can't wait to watch this play out. Oh gee, I'm sounding like Mira.

"I'll show those two idiots…" Erza storms off. I sigh, and run to find Mirajane. This will be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Yo, sorry about the short chapter, I wrote this at 4 in the morning, so yeah. Again, I want you guys to list the 6 people who you think that are all fighting for Lucy. Peace out. (I'll be having weekly updates at the latest, I think)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

Sting's P.O.V.

"Sting, what makes you think Lucy will want to join Sabertooth, I know she is forgiving but, Fairy Tail is her home." I scowl. Lucy has friends in Sabertooth, and if they are fake friends, I'll be her friend.

"Sabertooth is better anyway. We have powerful mages." Rogue sighs.

"I'm taking Frosch home, see you later, Sting." I go to protest but Rogue was already leaving. Damn, he really knows how to stand his ground. I started to head to the outskirts of town, it was starting to get dark. I saw Lucy waiting. Uhg, I really wanted to make her seemed to notice me because she walked over to me. Damn, the way she walks…

"Hey Sting."

"Lucy, have you made up your mind?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I wanted to ask your motives." I smile.

"Because, I want you around, and I want to make you mine." I pull her into a long kiss, and she just stands there, not kissing back, but not struggling. I pull back and look at her. So beautiful...

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

I should really return to Magnolia, these S-Class jobs are getting harder every time. I walk down the streets, enjoying the air. No gramps to boss me around, just me. I began my way to a pub. I'll have a few drinks before heading back to Fairy Tail.

_11 rounds later._

I shouldn't have done that, maybe I'll take a nap in a hotel room. I stumble my way across the street to the hotel, get a room, but I must've gone into the wrong room, because I saw two people cuddling, nude, but, I recognized both, my crush, and a dragonslayer. The blonde girl looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Laxus?"

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

_About an hour earlier_

"S-Sting…" I panted. He grabs my hand.

"Cuddle with me?" He says. I nod, and we begin to cuddle. We had really gone at it earlier. I don't know how long we were here. I heard the door open, and saw Laxus.

"Laxus?" He looked shocked, then angry. I began to panic, I've seen what Laxus can do when he's mad.

"Lucy? What are you doing with that blonde twat? Why aren't you at the guild." He growls. I try to speak but my mouth is dry. Did he know what me and Sting were doing? I don't know if I like Sting like that but I wanted someone so bad…

* * *

Gray's P.O.V.

Well, I should probably tell Mira now. I mean, Laxus told me everything, and Mira can surprisingly keep secrets, and if this secret got out…. I'd be scared. I run off to find Mira.

"Mira! I need to tell you something!" Damn, I can't find her. Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: The final contestant for Lucy will be revealed next chapter, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mirajane's P.O.V.

"Cana, you shouldn't be drinking this early…" I say to the already drunk card mage. Cana frowns.

"But… I need to drink something away…" I raise a curious eyebrow.

"What must you drink away?"

"My feelings…" I hide my smirk. Cana has a crush. I need to figure out who it is. I'm guessing it's the mage who lots of people suddenly like now. Poor Lucy, so many options.

"Feelings for Lucy?" I whisper in Cana's ear. She drops her drink.

"How did you?"

"Shhh, wouldn't want her to find out right now." I get back to work.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Last night was scary, me and Sting had our time, but then Laxus found out. I should really think about these things. It's so confusing these days. I don't think I'll go the the guild today. I can't deal with this drama. I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Me." I hear the voice of our redheaded mage. More problems to add to my list. I can't deal with people right now, yet I still find myself letting Erza in my house. At least she knocked. I sit on a chair and Erza stands.

"So… Any reason for this surprise visit?" Erza falters. I smile internally.

"Uhh, I just wanted to check up on a friend, and ask if you wanted to go on a job." I visibly smile.

"Maybe in a bit, I'm still tired from the job I took with Natsu." Erza nods.

"Yeah, of course." She leaves while mumbling a goodbye. I sigh. Great, she seemed upset. I lay back and relax. No Laxus, no Sting, no Nat-

"Hey Lucy! How's it going!" The pink haired dragonslayer says from my window. I get up.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I kick Natsu back out the window. I then lock the window and go take a nap. I just want to rest...

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Why was Lucy so mad at me? I just wanted to check on her. I walk away dejectedly and Happy flies over to me. He sits on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Natsu?" He asks with his high pitched voice. His eyes look concerned and that causes me to smile slightly. If I told him though, he would tell Lucy. I would love to make her mine but I don't know how she feels.

"Nothing Happy, I'm just tired." I say, forcing tiredness into my voice. I sigh and go home. I collapse on my bed and take a long nap.

* * *

_Natsu's Dream_

_I walked around, not knowing where I was. My senses didn't seem to be working. I saw six other people. One other them was in the middle, the other five were in a circle that I was a part of. I heard a booming voice._

"_Tick tock, only a matter of time before disaster strikes." The person in the middle gets struck down by darkness. I try to run and over I can move. The other five run over to. The last thing I see before it changes is the face of the one I love dearly. Lucy._

_I opened my eyes and I'm in a fiery land. I usually end up here at some point in my dreams. But now,I'm frantically trying to wake up. I need to make sure nothing bad happened. I punch some rocks and rage until everything disappears._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I panic. The first thing I do is go to Lucy's house. I can't shake that dream out of my head. I peak through her window and see her chatting with Gray. I sigh in relief, at least she's with someone I trust. I knock on the window and they both look over. Gray opens the window and I jump in. I look around and grin.

"Hey guys!" Lucy sighs and smiles and Gray sits there. He waves slightly and Lucy responds with a 'hi'. I sit at her table. "What's for breakfast?" Gray raises an eyebrow.

"It's dinnertime, flame breath." I grit my teeth at the comment. I'll get him later for that. I look around. The sun was apparently going down not up. I chuckle.

"What's for dinner, then?" Lucy smiles.

"Just some steaks. Gray was helping me make some." My mouth waters. The three of us has a surprisingly calm dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a long wait, if you even bothered to read this.**


End file.
